


t[h]ightly wound

by didsw



Category: Free!
Genre: Boys in Skirts, Intercrural Sex, M/M, Masturbation, Rimming, basically reis a really huge perv. like really a really big one, rei jacks off to the idea of nagisa in a skirt, thigh fucking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-29
Updated: 2015-06-29
Packaged: 2018-04-06 19:52:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4234485
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/didsw/pseuds/didsw
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Boys generally shouldn't be wearing things like skirts and frills and lace and Rei wants to point this out, wants to demand Nagisa change before they commence their afternoon activities, but watching the fabric swish and settle against the muscle and tan of Nagisa's body--</p><p>Rei suddenly finds that he doesn't mind. That he likes it, even."</p><p> </p><p>Rei discovers that his sweet little crush on Nagisa runs a bit deeper than expected--and that he possibly (probably) has a skirt kink.</p>
            </blockquote>





	t[h]ightly wound

**Author's Note:**

> thought of this when i was supposed to be in meditative prayer at school and then wrote most of it in my grandparents house just so u know what life is like
> 
> huge thanks to [mira](emkayss.tumblr.com) for reading it over and assuring me it was a-ok to post!! :) u rock girl

Rei's reading quietly when Nagisa messages him in a fit of panic Saturday afternoon with an urgent request.

_rei chann!!! i left the book for lit at school _:(´□`」 ∠):_  can i borrow ur copy???_

__

Nagisa's house is only a short walk from Rei's apartment complex so it's no trouble at all to deliver the novel, and it's not like Rei would refuse Nagisa even if he lived across town, partially because he wholly encourages his friend's newfound tendency to prioritize his schoolwork (the last thing he wants-- _anyone_ wants--is a repeat of last year), but also because somehow, over the course of their friendship, Rei has found it increasingly difficult to muster up the willpower to refuse Nagisa anything.

Well. That's a bit of an exaggeration. He will (and has) put his foot down at the following: various publicity stunts; anything to do with nudity; mysterious substances that are _surely_ not meant for idle experimentation, and most _certainly_ not meant for _ingestion_ ; and though Nagisa seems to be growing a tiny bit out of his wild phase, Rei can't help but feel a little wistful underneath the relief when he looks back on the antics he and Nagisa used to regularly find themselves in. (Not that they've stopped altogether--wasn't' it _just_ the other day Nagisa had the two of them parading around school in speedos and goggles and close to nothing else, to, as he put it, "Raise awareness for Swim Club, Rei-chan!", which Rei took the creative liberty to interpret as "Seduce half the student body by flaunting my hips, Rei-chan!" because that seemed to be the only outcome _he_ gained of the experience, anyway).

He sets off with a spring in his step and a bounce in his gait. The sun is warm on his skin. Rei breathes in deeply as he strolls along the sidewalk, humming a half-forgotten tune. Even though school is drawing to a close, even though Makoto and Haru and even Rin, already so far away, will head off to university in a couple months, the gentle warmth of spring always manages to put Rei in a good mood.

He bounces up Nagisa's porch steps, book on one hand and the other poised perfectly to knock. He raps on the door once, twice, a third time--just in case--and rocks back on his heels. It's still rather early in the afternoon--perhaps Nagisa would wish to accompany him for some ice cream? Nagisa can always finish the reading at a later date, like tomorrow when he arrives at Rei's house, as Nagisa inevitably will, conveniently around the time Rei's family is settling down for lunch, and the whole process has become routine enough that Rei has gotten in the habit of setting a fourth plate next to his spot at the table without prompting.

Rei's mouth waters at the thought of lunch, and of ice cream too, cool and sweet on his tongue. He stuffs his hands in his pockets and thinks that Nagisa deserves a break, considering how hard he has been working the past couple of months. He'll treat him this afternoon, Rei decides, wondering how to ask Nagisa to join him without seeming too suspicious or awkward, because while cute and flirty are Nagisa's forte, Rei's definitely not bubbly enough to pass it off as natural.

It's not like he would particularly mind if Nagisa interpreted it as--as--something _more_ , certainly not, but Nagisa's always been a bit flippant with his emotions and teasing and Rei can never distinguish between if he actually likes him or if he's just being his usual, over-friendly self.

The door swings open as he's trying to construct the perfect way to ask him out for the afternoon, a request toeing the line between wholehearted platonic friendship and a sweet spring romance, nonchalant enough to pass as simple pleasantry but with the ability to dip into deeper affection.

The words die in his brain. His greeting dies on his lips. Rei's reeling, because Nagisa--Nagisa is--

"Hey, Rei-chan," says Nagisa morosely. "Can you believe what Neenee's doing to me?"

"I," stammers Rei. The gentle glow of March has risen to a stifling heat. "Um. How is this Nanako-san's fault, exactly?"

Nagisa heaves a deep sigh seemingly from the very depths of his being, before turning and gesturing him inside. "I'll explain in here," he says over his shoulder as he pads further into the house.

Rei stumbles through the doorway, still confused, because when Nagisa spun around the _skirt_ he's wearing twirled with him, which by itself isn't unnatural skirt behaviour but when paired with a boy like Nagisa, it catches Rei completely off guard.

Boys generally shouldn't be wearing things like skirts and frills and lace and Rei wants to point this out, wants to demand Nagisa change before they commence their afternoon activities, but watching the fabric swish and settle against the muscle and tan of Nagisa's body--

Rei suddenly finds that he doesn't mind. That he likes it, even.

"So, why are you wearing...this...again?" Rei asks once he's slipped off his shoes and is following Nagisa upstairs.

"Neenee wanted to hem her old school uniform and for some reason decided I was the perfect model. I'm seven centimeters taller!" Nagisa huffs as he stomps up the stairs. "It doesn't make any sense! She just made me do this so she can laugh and take pictures!" Rei politely keeps his eyes trained on the ground beneath him as he rants. He thinks Nagisa may not have much experience with such open clothes, as the fabric rides up and exposes far more leg (plus a _bit_ more) than what is acceptable, especially if one happens to be in a position lower than the wearer like Rei currently is.

"And what's even worse," Nagisa continues, marching into his room and unaware of Rei's inner turmoil, "is the fact that she stuck me in these tights and the blouse to match! I mean, okay, fine, I'll help you hem the skirt but did I really have to put on the whole outfit?" He twirls again, blouse catching in the drift and floating up, his skirt a tease as it flutters outward. Rei catches sight of the scalloped band across both thighs, courtesy of nylons just a shade darker than Nagisa's skin.

"Ah," says Rei after a moment in which Nagisa looks back at him, clearly waiting for some sort of response that discredits Nanako's character and comments on the injustice of both the situation and older siblings in general. "Maybe she needs to look at the composition of the whole ensemble?" he tries.

Nagisa's face falls, dejected, disappointed.

"I mean!" Rei flails. "It's not that bad! You don't look bad!" He's increasingly aware of his rising flush and regrets his polo, tight as his neck.

Nagisa leans his weight onto one leg, expressing slipping into something that could _possibly_ be interpreted as sly. "Yeah?" he asks under lidded eyes. "It looks good?"

Rei sweats.

Before he can fumble through what's sure to be a train wreck of a response, salvation from above appears in the form of Nanako, who stands in the doorway, bobby pins dangling from her mouth.

"Nagi!" she calls, and smiles at Rei. "Hello, Rei-kun."

"Hello, Nanako-san," Rei dutifully replies.

"Get out of my room," says Nagisa, all traces of his previous amusement gone.

"Let me finish pinning the hemline," argues Nanako.

Nagisa scowls. Rei stands up straighter.

"No," Nagisa says. "This is embarrassing. Rei-chan is _right there_."

"He won't mind," Nanako says airily, grinning, and Rei burns--because really, he wouldn't.

"Shut up, Neenee," Nagisa says, and chucks his pillow at her. She stumbles back, squawking.

"Now, now," says Rei, stepping between them before they break out into fisticuffs. "Let's not fight. Doesn't your mother usually rest in the afternoon?"

"She won't hear," Nagisa says, peering around Rei's arm to glare at his sister. Nanako sticks her tongue out and crosses her arms.

"Still," Rei says, only a tad desperate--the _last_ time he bore witness to a fight between Nagisa and one of his sisters he happened to get caught--literally--in the crossfire when a hairbrush, hurtled across the room, clipped him. The bloody stains still mark his linen shirt, a faint reminder of the incident. "Nanako-san, I'm sure after I return his book, Nagisa wouldn't mind posing for you," which is a poor choice of words, for the moment they leave Rei's lips he's instantly plagued with images of Nagisa _posing_ in such an outfit, hips jutting out and legs on display.

Nanako softens immediately. "Of course, Rei-kun," she simpers.

"Why do you listen to him and not me?" Nagisa demands, huffing. He pouts his lips and crosses his arms, two pink spots bright on his cheeks. Words like _cute_ and _adorable_ flit briefly across Rei's mind, and he is momentarily derailed.

"Because Rei-kun is so sweet," says Nanako, smiling at him. She stretches up to pat his shoulder before turning toward the door, leaving Rei to wonder for the hundredth time why Hazukis come so small. "Alright, I'll leave you two alone. Have fun," she giggles, and flounces off down the hallway.

"Idiot," Nagisa mutters, shaking his head. Rei grunts, noncommittal, and tries to keep his ever-increasing thoughts in check. Nagisa cocks his head and smiles--Rei starts and blushes and trains his gaze on Nagisa's door.

"I better go pick that up," Nagisa says after a pause, gesturing to the doorway where his pillow lies deflated. He saunters over and, to Rei's horror, bends down in what is possibly the most lewd, most _unnecessary_ position required to retrieve it.

His legs are straight, bent only slightly at the knee, and in the light filtering through the window Rei can appreciate the sheen of nylon against his skin, the softening of the hard lines of his calves and thighs. The skirt--far too short for any schoolgirl, even a university student like Nanako--teases the very top of Nagisa's legs, brushing dangerously close to--to _territory_ that Rei does not want to think about, not right now when he's already dancing around rather perverted images of his friend.

Nagisa stands up slowly, skirt swishing back down midway to his knees, and turns to grin at Rei.

"Maybe it's not so bad," he says, smirking a bit. "It's keeping me really cool in this heat."

"Even the tights?" Rei finds himself asking through a cotton mouth.

Nagisa's grin, if possible, gets sharper. "Yeah. Breathable material."

"That's nice," Rei says, and sits stiffly on Nagisa's bed. "So! I've brought the novel, if you'd like to--"

Nagisa interrupts him by flying over and jumping next to him on the bed, flinging his arms around Rei's neck.

"Yay!" he cheers, half-straddling Rei's left thigh. "Thank you, Rei-chan!"

"Yes, well, it was no trouble," Rei says, and prays that Nagisa doesn't notice, or at the very least doesn't _comment_ on the interesting way his voice just rose two octaves. Nagisa merely smiles at him, lips far too close to Rei's face, before plucking the book out of Rei's fingers and settling back against the bed.

"C'mon, let's get the homework over with," he says, patting the space next to him, and what can Rei do but crawl over and lie down against Nagisa's side?

What type of friend would he be, to refuse Nagisa valuable schoolwork time, to dissuade him from literature homework when it was already such a chore for the boy to start? And really, even if his thoughts have been increasingly going south, he's a second-year in high school and should possess enough willpower and self-respect to contain himself in the presence of a good friend in an innocent, platonic situation.

He lies next to Nagisa for what feels like hours--the rustling of both the pages and of Nagisa's legs, tights sliding against each other with every shift, every stretch--the blood thrumming, pounding in his head the only sounds he's aware of. Rei can't do it, not with Nagisa draped in delicate cream and ribbon. Can't focus when the navy of his skirt only serves as a constant tease.

"Done!" Nagisa chirps out of nowhere and snaps the book shut, and Rei rockets off the bed at lightning speed, smoothing his hair back and adjusting his trousers in one swift move.

"Wanna stay and hang out?" Nagisa asks, peering up at him from his perch against his pillows.

"No-thank-you-I-really-must-go," says Rei in one breath, shifting to the side to hide his arousal--there's no use trying to pretend. Rei's a pervert who's gotten hard at the sight of his best friend in a schoolgirl outfit.

His brother, he thinks mournfully, would be delighted.

Nagisa squints. "Are you sure? We could go down and get ice cream and maybe shop around? I mean," he gives a little laugh, "I'd have to change first, and Neenee would probably wanna tag along, but it's not so bad."

"I'm-really-fine-thank-you-Nagisa-kun!" Rei says, about to cry at Nagisa's insistence. His heart breaks at Nagisa's disappointed look. _Really, Rei--he could ask you to move the moon for him and you'd calculate how to do it. Get a hold of yourself!_

"Well, alright," Nagisa says, looking glum. "Maybe we can hang out tomorrow?" The hopeful tick at the end of his question is like a spike of guilt through Rei's heart.

"Of course, Nagisa-kun," he says warmly, smiling down at his friend, which is the absolute worst thing to do as it causes Nagisa to beam back and attach his arms around Rei's waist from his perch on the bed, face dangerously close to Rei's crotch.

"You're the best, Rei-chan!" Nagisa says, nuzzling his head into his abdomen, and it takes all of Rei's willpower plus a bit of divine intervention to keep himself from growing harder at the movement.

Somehow, somehow he makes it out of the Hazuki household in one piece, dodging Nanako's cheerful chatter in one ear and Nagisa's insistent pleas to stay in the other--all on top of their mother's inquiries on _his_ health and his _brother's_ health and his whole family's general wellbeing. Additionally, Rei has to try to politely refuse the three tightly-packed tins of tupperware Hazuki-san crammed of cake and biscuits and other delicious treats for his family--in the end he gives in and accepts them because on top of being an excellent disciplinarian (Nagisa and his siblings seem to have an unfortunate genetic nose for trouble, yet the house runs smooth as ever), Hazuki-san is also an exceptional baker. Rei admires her very much.

He allows himself a casual walk from the house until he is three doors down--from there, Rei clutches the dessert to his chest before taking off at full tilt for his apartment. Unfortunately, talk with Nagisa's family did _not_ lessen his erection any less--Rei's terribly glad for the loose fabric of his shorts, or he's sure he would have mentally scarred half the Hazuki clan in one fell swoop this afternoon.

God, he simply can _not_ get the image of Nagisa bent over in that little outfit out of his mind! Rei hates himself, hates his brain for taking advantage of his friend like that--he has hopes the run home will clear his mind, but by the time he rushes up the stairs and fishes out his keys, he's still hard as ever.

Rei bursts into the apartment and startles his mother in the kitchen.

"Goodness, you're in a rush," she says, turning around to smile at him from the stove. "I haven't seen you all day!"

"Hello," Rei says, strained, dancing from foot to foot awkwardly as his mother makes herself a cup of tea.

"Did you have a nice time at Nagisa-kun's?" she asks, stirring the brew.

"It was fun," Rei says. He squirms. Slowly, slowly his mother takes a dreg of chai. "Hazuki-san sent over some cake and cookies."

"Oh, what a lovely gesture," says his mother, beaming. "They're all such nice people."

Rei grunts in agreement.

"I'm glad you've found such a good, wholehearted friend," she continues, and her gaze on him is fond.

_Good_ , Rei thinks. _Wholehearted_. Quite the opposite of the images Rei's mind can't seem to get rid of.

"Um, anyways..." he trails off, with a significant glance toward his door.

"Oh, don't let me keep you," jokes his mother, waving him off. "I was just about to go out and run some errands. I've got to go all the way across town for that aftershave Kaede likes--that boy is too vain, I tell you! But he said he would pay for the postage to send it to Tokyo. Anyways, you need anything?" She reaches for her purse and places her cup in the sink.

"No thank you, I'm fine," Rei answers, inwardly rejoicing that he has the house to himself. "I'm just gonna go to my room and read for a bit."

"Have fun then," says his mother, reaching for her purse. "Well, I'm off. Call if you need me." The minute she turns her back to him Rei takes off and speed-walks to his room. He flings the door open and locks it with a snap, breathing hard. He can hear the front door open and shut and the house is silent.

Rei slides his belt off and unbuttons his shorts before laying down in bed, palming himself through his briefs. He's already hard, has been since the torture of watching Nagisa sashay around in that tiny, teasing, bouncing little skirt--

Rei's cock jolts. His underwear is damp.

He feels immensely guilty...but he's not going to stop. This is new--usually his friend crops up in his thoughts while he's in the middle of his business and he's masturbated to thoughts of blond curls and that wide smile, but he's never actually jacked off _because_ of Nagisa before.

Rei rests his head against the cool linen of the pillow and lets out a fluttering breath, steeling himself before peeling back the elastic of his underwear and letting his cock free.

Rei grasps himself finally, after hours of teasing and strain, letting a sigh escape his lips.

He thinks of Nagisa today--that stupid, stupidly sexy outfit. The things he'd like to do to Nagisa in that outfit and oh God, he's such a pervert and if anyone found out about what goes on in his head when he's alone he'd be shamed for the filth it produces.

He slides one hand up and down his shaft methodically, exposing the pink head and sending warmth shooting through his body. After a few moments he leans over to dig around in his nightstand for lube--he's ready to go, erection already straining upwards. Rei slicks up his fingers and pours some lube directly onto his cock before starting again and lets his mind wander--lets his thoughts of Nagisa take over.

Nagisa's small but by no means light, Rei knows, from the countless times he's attached himself to Rei's back or front, hanging off him at any opportunities. He's heavy, yes, but Rei thinks he wouldn't even mind if Nagisa set all his weight down on his face.

Nagisa settled on his jaw, rutting against his face, Rei's hands on his ass and his tongue--Rei burns at the thought of teasing Nagisa there, like that, licking up and into him from below, like _that,_ and he must be the biggest pervert around, probably, because in his fantasy Nagisa is still wearing the pantyhose.

Nagisa riding his tongue with the edge of his skirt teasing his nose, and Rei groans and has to bite his knuckles, ashamed of the noises he's making. He pulls at his cock harder, jerking into his fist.

In his fantasy he mouths at the nylon, dampening the fabric stretched tightly over--yes, Rei can see it so clearly--Nagisa's leaking cock, pushed up and against the material. Rei pushes a hand against his mouth and lets his eyes slip shut--he can see it so well, can practically _taste_ the nylon against his tongue along with something else, something bitter, Nagisa flushed and whining above him, grinding down.

Nagisa is so sweet above him, such an angel and Rei feels like a demon, corrupt and dark, dragging such a vision down into a pit of debauchery. He wants to ruin him like that, so innocent and alluring when draped in that outfit.

Or maybe the reverse--Nagisa, the picture of innocence with his skirt billowing out and his collar askew, on his knees in front of Rei. Delicate wrists and fingers reaching into his pants and drawing out his cock, precome glistening on Nagisa's mouth and chin as Rei pushes past those pink lips and fucks his throat.

Rei groans loudly at the image, hips jerking with his hand, slick with lube. His cock is flushed, the head glistening red, and Rei can't ever remember being this hard in his life. He quickly sits up and yanks off his shirt, flinging it across the floor in a rare display of untidy irresponsibility before sitting back against the headboard.

It's so easy to imagine the rhythmic movements of his hand as Nagisa's, the _push push push_ from wicked little fingers rubbing up and down his shaft. Nagisa has very nice hands--they're clean and clipped and calloused on the inside, and as soon as that train of thought leaves his head Rei can't stop himself from imagining the sensation of rubbing himself against those rough palms.

He thumbs his slit eagerly, spikes of arousal and pleasure shooting through his body. Rei's hips lift every so often, fucking his hand and the air in search for more friction.

He wants to fuck Nagisa's mouth, his thighs, push up and into him under the protection of that skirt, wants to dirty that little blouse with things like spit and sweat and so much more, things boys their age shouldn't be dealing with, especially not with each other.

His mind is out of control, lost in heady pleasure. Urges and desires he never thought himself capable of flash through his brain without prompting. He wants to hold Nagisa's legs together and thrust between them. Like this he can imagine pushing between his thighs, the tights rough against his cock. Rei wants to pin Nagisa against his headboard, brace him between his body and the wall or mirror as he slides his red cock between those strong muscles--coy glances over the shoulder and sharp little gasps in his ear as Rei rubs against Nagisa's own erection from behind.

" _Rei-chan_ ," the Nagisa in his mind moans, all breathy and sensual, his hair mussed and his lips swollen.

Rei can't help but moan noisily at that, precome dribbling out of his slit and rolling down his length. He rubs against his hand faster, wishing desperately for _something_ more--or at the very least, something more real and less pathetic than his own hand.

He groans and jerks and bends over his cock, thrusting wildly into his fist at images of the real thing--at being faced with Nagisa's plush little ass, so perfect for Rei to bury his face or his dick. Really, either is fine with him. Both would be optimal. Precome continually spurts out of his cock, pooling in the sheets between his legs.

Nagisa would be such a tease, he knows it--presenting himself with an air of smugness--what Rei would give to bend Nagisa over and have his way till that cocky little smirk gives way to cries of " _Harder, Rei-chan, more_!" To rip those tights apart with his teeth and sink into Nagisa, to fuck him hard and fast and wild in a manner completely out of character from the polite, in-control image he tries in vain to keep up.

Rei would fist one hand in Nagisa's skirt for leverage, the cloth bunched up at his waist, the other gripping his hips and snapping them back. He tightens the hold on his cock in a poor attempt to mimic the tight heat of Nagisa's ass, shuddering and groaning at the intense pleasure. His erection aches with the need for more friction, more heat, a firmer grasp. Rei can't prevent the loud gasps that come with each stroke, almost completely bent over his dick as he draws closer to his climax.

His mind works overtime with lewd images of the two globes of Nagisa's bum raised up in the air, Nagisa himself pressed into the mattress as Rei buries himself to the hilt and thrusts until he comes. The thought of pulling out and coming all over Nagisa's ass and his thighs, milking himself onto the dips of his back is too much and Rei orgasms for real; his cock throbs as thick ribbons cream his sheets, spurting up and dirtying both his bed and his hand.

He jerks himself off until the last few drops of come are emptied onto the bed and his cock begins to soften. He leans back against the headboard, exhausted. Rei pants and tries to catch his breath, wiping his brow with his forearm.

"Oh, God," he says as the sweat dries on his back and the realization of what has just happened--what he has _just done-_ -hits him.

He lies back and rests for a few minutes before stripping his sheets and dumping them in his laundry basket. "Oh, God," he says as he checks his phone after cleaning himself up and tugging on an old shirt and boxers.

_New Message: Nagisa Hazuki !!!! <33 (1)_

He opens the message to find not words but a picture of--Rei's breath catches in his throat as he takes in the image of Nagisa, grinning slyly with his blouse hiked up to expose his toned stomach and the pleats of his skirt fanning out, giving the camera a peace sign and topped off with a cheeky wink.

It's completely embarrassing because it probably means Nagisa saw right through him--but maybe, Rei contemplates, the situation is not as bad as it could have been. Nagisa didn't kick him out, but rather took the time to send him a very saucy photo--which could be Nagisa's particular brand of rather vulgar teasing _or_ an invitation to proceedings that may someday _hopefully_ lead to the perverse fantasy of this afternoon.

Maybe. With Nagisa it's _always_ difficult to tell.

" _Oh, God_ ," says Rei, defeated--and saves the image on his phone.

**Author's Note:**

> there ya have it.. ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯
> 
> kudos/comments/criticisms appreciated!! feel free to drop in--[didsw](didsw.tumblr.com) on tumblr!!
> 
> EDIT 8.9.15 [A SHORT CONTINUATION](http://didsw.tumblr.com/post/126276967727/i-dare-you-to-write-a-drabble-for-the-ridiculous)


End file.
